The Sisterly Type
by Aminkiah
Summary: Leilani, or Sachiko, thought that she could keep everything about her a secret, mainly her past. Stumbling across the Host Club proved that her plan was a failure because they were the only ones able to pull out all the details. But, she could make them forget... The question was, did she really want to? OCX?
1. Host Club

The Sisterly Type

Chapter 1:

Host Club

* * *

"Sachiko-San?" Someone called out.

"Sachiko-Chan?" Another called out.

"Sachiko-Nee." Someone called out.

"Sachiko-Hime." Another called out.

Yes, a lot of people added different honorifics to her name. She's not a completely new face for some people but she is new to Ouran Academy. She's the student who got a sports scholarship, yes, a sports one.

Sachiko, well – Leilani, really didn't want to talk to all these people.

No one would leave her alone though. People wanted to know if she would have sleepovers, share her life story, do makeup, do their hairs, share advice and help with homework, etc. etc. But she wanted to rest for a bit. It was still April, the first month of the Japanese academic year and she had already grown popular. She wasn't surprised; it had happen before. In London, California, Georgia, France and other countries.

Sachiko (or Leilani) was not only pretty, but inspiring for the other students. From a young age, she had been growing with her talents and skills especially in the sports and music section. However, sometimes she wished she hadn't. She doesn't like all this attention in less than a month. It meant that she would get no time to herself. Nor would she get to talk to Haruhi again. It had been a while.

As she heard her name continuously be called out, she finally turned around and smiled, dimples adorning her face, and asked, "Yes, sweethearts?" Her extra-long canine that were vampire-like showed as well, "Do you need me for something?"

A first-year scholarship student should not be getting this much attention already, especially for someone with her past. She got why Haruhi got the attention, but she doesn't want it.

The people who were calling her started to stutter and blush at the adorable show, "W-Well…"

"Yes?" Leilani pushed, starting to get a little annoyed. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

It was a little hard to get her annoyed since she was someone who found a lot of stuff new and amazing. She was usually smiling or laughing or something. It happens every time she goes to a different country.

"U-Um, could y-you help me with t-the English h-homework. Y-You know, since I-it's your f-first language." One of the girls with pitch black hair asked her, looking at the floor.

"Of course, I will. Just tell me when and where." Leilani said, looking at the girl and walking up to her.

"I-I wanted to g-go to the Host C-Club after school, s-so can you c-come with me?" She asked.

Leilani looked at her face and realised who she was. Emiko Akechi, 1st-Year from 1-B.

"Of course, Emiko-Chan." Leilani replied, chuckling a little at the girl's blush.

One other thing, a lot of the students who got to talk to Leilani realised she was either like a little or older sister. Most first-years, whether older or younger than her, would address her as Onēsan or Onēchan. Most seniors and upperclassmen would address her as Imōto. She did act like a sister most of the times. So, why not?

"T-Thank you, Sachiko-Nee." Emiko said, before rushing off.

"Sachiko-Chan, can you help us all with our homework? Most of us are going to be at the Host Club anyway." 1-C's Hana Ajibana said.

Hesitantly, she nodded and then she was finally left alone.

Leilani huffed as she sat down. She doesn't want to visit the Host Club, they're just flirts and playboys. Well, apart from Haruhi, who's a girl for flick's sake! The Hitachiin twins had pestered her to come for the past week and a half, but she had quickly shut them down. And yet now she was going to go their stupid club room.

The bell, signalling the end of the day, rang and Leilani groaned. She had Gymnastics Club, yet it just had to be cancelled for today. Not: Sarcasm with the just had.

Meaning, she could just go straight to the Host Club. Something she didn't want to do but told the girls she would.

Quickly, she grabbed her chocolate-brown hair which had purple highlights, and tied it up in a high ponytail, before running to Music Room No.3.

* * *

She pushed the grand pink and gold doors open and almost choked on the red petals that flew into her face. Flailing her arms around, she got rid of them.

"Welcome!" Seven voices said in unison.

Her eyes snapped open to face six boys and one girl that dressed like a boy.

Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They were all standing there and welcoming her. There were no other clients here yet and she wanted to kill herself at that moment.

"Sachiko, you came!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Her left eye twitched slightly before she smiled kindly at them.

"Pardon my intrusion! But, I told a few girls I'd meet them here to help them with some work whilst they talked to you boys." She said, trying her best to maintain her sweet smile.

"Oh! You're Sachiko, the sports scholarship student! Everyone loves you!" Tamaki said, jumping up. Then he bowed down and pressed a kiss against her hand, much to her annoyance. "Welcome, Princess! What type do you prefer?"

"Neither." She quickly said, making sure he didn't elaborate.

Tamaki vanished into a corner and sulked.

"Sachiko-Chan, please wait over by that table whilst the other girls arrive." Kyoya said.

She shivered slightly and removed her smile. She walked over to the table and stood quietly.

"Tamaki, come back to your position please. The girls will be entering any time soon." Kyoya said, looking back at his classmate.

He did so and the doors immediately flew open again, roses flew everywhere with a soft breeze, and blushing girls walked in.

"Welcome." The hosts greeted them.

The girls followed their respective hosts to their tables and sat down to talk to them.

About four girls saw me and quickly rushed over.

"Sachiko-Nee, y-you came!" Emiko and Hana exclaimed.

"Yes, of course! I did tell you I would help you." Leilani told them, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyoya watching her.

"Will you help us now, or d-do you want have an a-appointment with a host?" They asked.

"I don't talk to these hosts. So, I'm free now." Leilani said, with a small smirk when she caught Kyoya's slight glare.

"Oh, that's great!" The four girls cheered and sat down in the seats at the table.

"W-Well, this isn't my table, so…" Leilani said awkwardly.

 _I did not think this through…_ She said, in her head.

"Oh." The girl said, sadly. "We really wanted your help…"

Almost instantly, Kyoya stood beside Leilani, startling her slightly.

"Sachiko-Chan can accompany you with your work at this table if that is your wish. We, the Hosts, do not mind if you all use this table today." He said, writing into his book.

 _Is that a Death-Note? Oooh, that anime/manga is so good! Calm it Lei…_ She thought.

"If you don't mind, I guess I don't either." Leilani said, sitting between the girls and proceeded to help them.

"Sachiko-Nee, can we ask some more of our friends to come? We didn't know if you'd actually show up so a few other people didn't show up here. They don't visit the Host Club, but they'd come since you're here." Hana said, getting out her phone.

Leilani just nodded and wrote down some notes for the students to work off.

Kyoya, Tamaki and the rest of the Hosts kept their eyes on the group in surprise. New guests would be coming just because of this one girl… And a first-year at that too.

Only moments later, the doors opened and three new faces entered and rushed over to where Leilani and the other girls were. Tamaki, being himself, started to cry slightly. They didn't come to him!

Kyoya, taking in the sight, wrote down some more in his notebook. Haruhi smiled to see her old friend here. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, seeing their first plan was a go! _To get the popular girl to attend was genius! She'll attract other people's attention._ They thought.

After a while, it came to their realisation that the club was over and they led the girls out. The last one being the tutor – Leilani.

"Sachi-Chan~! You were really helpful today~!" Mitsukuni said, smiling up at her.

"Thank you, Honey-Kun." Leilani said, using her dimply smile. "Now, anyway boys, thank you for letting me use the table. I'll be leaving now."

She made her way towards the door, but Hikaru and Kaoru linked their arms with hers and dragged her back.

"Er, what are you doing, Hikaru-Kun, Kaoru-Kun?" She asked a little nervously.

"Sachiko-Chan." Kyoya said.

She gulped and faced him, "Y-Yes, Kyoya-Senpai?"

"You can call me using –Kun as well, you know? It's what you call all the boys at Ouran, right? So you can address me the same way." He started but then got more serious. "Today, our sales and customers had increased thanks to you. So, we wanted to ask you, if you'd be willing to join the Host Club?"

"Yes, Sachiko-Hime! With your charm and likeability, not only have you caught our eyes but everyone else's as well!" Tamaki said, dancing around her.

She sweat-dropped.

"N-No thank you. I participate in the Gymnastics Club and like it there very much." She answered Kyoya.

His brownish-grey eyes met her vibrant blue ones.

"According to my research, Gymnastics Club only lasts for around 30-45 minutes. Since you are advanced, you could shorten your time with them a little bit. After Gymnastics, you could come to the Host Club." Kyoya said.

"Still no." She said.

"And why would you decline this offer?" He asked, glasses glinting.

"Well, the only people I actually don't mind here is Mori-Kun, Honey-Kun and mostly Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru annoy me a lot, Tamaki's a plain idiot, and you're… you." She said, clicking her tongue at the end, with a small laugh.

"I do not understand why you still wouldn't take up our offer." Kyoya said, kind of annoyed at just being himself.

"Basically, I see no point in this club." She said, starting to walk away but the twins dragged her back.

Tamaki was struck and was crying in the 'emo corner'.

"Tamaki-Kun, I'm sorry if my words hurt you. But you'll have to do a lot more if you want me to join." Leilani said, feeling a little guilty.

Tamaki shot up and came up to her.

"Princess, if you were to join us, I would give you anything you want." Tamaki said, with his 'charming' smile.

"Anything?" She repeated, remembering the necklace she was currently wearing.

"If your promise to take good care of me, and not make very angry or upset with you guys, I'll join." Leilani told them, smiling only a little bit now.

The Host Club, excluding Haruhi, was extremely confused at her wish but nodded anyway.

"That is our promise to you!" Tamaki declared.

"Kyoya-Senpai, I'll join the Host Club." She said.

He nodded and started scribbling away in his black notebook.

"Ne, Ne, Sachi-Imōto, why don't you call Kyo-Chan, 'Kyo-Kun'? He said he'd fine with it!" Mitsukuni said, looking up at her with big innocent eyes.

"I'll call him that starting tomorrow. Now, do you need anything else, or can I go?" Leilani said, eyes travelling to Haruhi. "Oh, and Haruhi, you're coming home with me today."

Haruhi nodded and grabbed her bag, standing side-by-side with the blue-eyes 1st-Year.

"I know that we're all classmates…" Hikaru started.

"But, how do you know each other out of school?" Kaoru finished, grabbing Tamaki's attention.

The two girls laughed a little before sighing and answering, "We're best friends!"

"Na, more like sisters." Leilani said, wrapping her arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

They looked like they were going to burst with questions, but Leilani stopped them.

"Questions tomorrow. Also, Hikaru and Kaoru, you have my number so just text me your questions." The gymnast said.

"Well, bye then." They said, leaving with the rest of the Host Club as they said 'goodbye' too.

"Wait, before you leave, I need to talk to you." Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked at her friend worriedly but she just shrugged.

"Go wait outside. I'll be out real quick." Leilani said and Haruhi obeyed.

Leaving the two of the room, she walked out and waited for a while.

"Sachiko-Chan, why can't I find any information on you?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm afraid I do not understand your question." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Everyone I have met has a detailed file on them. Apart from you. All you have is your first name –not last name-, age, birthday, gender, and scholarship reason. There is no parental/guardian information nor is there a sentence about your past." He explained.

"Kyoya-Senpai," She started, but then corrected herself, "Kyoya-Kun, why do you want to know about me for?"

"As a member of the Host Club member now, it is my duty to inform your family of your actions and well-being. I also should know about you as your Vice-President. Care to explain?" Kyoya asked.

"It is quite a long story, Mr. Ootori. If you wish to know about it, then you will have to ask me tomorrow, preferable at lunch." Leilani said, letting her smile adorn her face again.

"Fine. You can leave." He said, and she did so.

* * *

"What did he need to talk about?" Haruhi asked as the pair walked out of school.

"He wants to know more about me." Leilani muttered.

"What are you going to tell him?" Haruhi asked, concern written over her face.

"False information of course. I'm not letting an Ootori know my past." Leilani replied simply, before bring her phone out.

Unlike what her fellow classmates and all had, she had brought her phone from England and America – iPhone 5s.

She texted Hikaru and Kaoru.

 _ **Sachiko:**_ _Just ask me the questions tomorrow. I'm too tired._

 _ **Hikaru:**_ _Oh, Okay then…_

 _ **Kaoru:**_ _Get a good rest!_

She put her phone away and dropped Haruhi off at her doorstep.

"Goodnight Haruhi, Goodnight Oji-San." She said, with her dimply smile. Yes, she calls Ryoji her uncle.

"Goodnight Leila!" They both said, calling her by her the nickname of her first name instead of middle name like everyone at school did. Not that they knew.

"Thank you Lani, for dropping Haruhi off safely. Have a safe journey." Ranka said, before shutting the door.

She shook her head and walked down the streets until she reached her home.

* * *

 **A/N:** **New story! Because I actually planned this one through! School is starting soon, but I promise I still will be updating whenever I can. I hate doing homework and rather do this, so why not? If any character seems OOC, tell me in a review. Leave constructive criticism, tips, suggestions, etc.**

 **BTW, Sachiko and Leilani are the same people. Leilani is her first name, and Sachiko is her middle name but no one knows her name is Leilani.**

 **R &R + F&F **

**BYEEE!**


	2. Questions and Clubs

The Sisterly Type

Chapter 2:

Questions and Clubs

* * *

The second the heel of Leilani's black sneakers hit the pink floor of Ouran, she was surrounded by a crowd of different people. Internally, she groaned. Externally, she smiled with her teeth and dimples showing.

The boys fainted with a nosebleed and the girls blushed and squealed. "Kawaii!"

"Is there anything you need from me, sweethearts, or may I proceed with what I was doing before?" Leilani asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Regaining their 'cool', they answered, "We thought you should know that there's a new fan-club, well group really, that is dedicated to you. We are the 'Sachiko School'. C-Can you give us your consent of making the fan-group official?" One of the boys said, trying not to stutter.

"Can you elaborate please, Daiki-Kun?" Leilani said, opening her eyes fully.

"W-Well," He started, "Sachiko-School is a club, or group, that runs throughout the entire school day and sometimes carries on after school too. We are loyal students who wish to learn from you and possibly become a friend to you. We promise not to peer into your personal life unless you allow us to. We are a group that idolizes you, follows you and stays loyal too. I hope you accept us." He explained, bowing slightly.

 _This is ridiculous…_ Leilani thought. _What if they found out?_

"I'm hurt." Leilani said.

Daiki started to freak out, along with the rest of the group. "W-Why? How?"

"Daiki-Kun, you said 'possibly become a friend to you'." She started, batting her natural long lush lashes, "Does that mean you're not my friend at this moment?"

The group sighed in relief, before Daiki answered, "We thought that since you're so popular, that you wouldn't spend time with us and call us all your friend… Do you really mean it, Sachiko-Chan?"

Leilani's eyes softened and she placed her warm hand on the boy's left cheek with her right hand. As a natural reaction, his cheek burned up and was painted bright red.

"Daiki-Kun, I don't mind having all of you as my friend. You have my consent to start this club." She told him.

They were around the same height, oddly enough, with him being an inch taller. She was 5"6, meaning he was 5"7.

"But." Leila said.

"But?" He raised his head as the club leaned in closer to find out what she was going to say.

"At lunch today, bring the entire Sachiko-School to me at lunch. I want to meet the entire group." Leilani expanded, a smile gracing her rosy pink lips.

"A-Are you sure, Sachiko-Nee? There will be quite a lot of people." Emiko, the sweetie, said to her role model.

"Yes, I'm sure. Make sure to pick a President and a Vice-President. And anything else that's needed. I'll see you all at lunch." She assured them, before leaving them with shocked faces.

* * *

Homeroom in 1-A was quite boring.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Leilani called.

"Yes, Sachiko-Chan~?" They sang out.

"Will you help me with something?" Leilani asked, a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes.

"Always!" They answered, wanting to know what she wanted.

She motioned for them to come closer, and so they did.

"I need your help to prank some of the students." She whispered.

"Say no more!" They said, pulling away from her and enveloping her in a hug.

"Wait," She said, pulling them back down, "The plan is: Get all the equipment from Sensei's desk and stuff it into the students' pockets, etc." **(** **A/N:** **I actually do this sometimes. It's really fun! I never get in trouble though :) Ha!)**

They smirked at her, before giving her a thumbs up. The plan was a go. Especially since the teacher had left the room for a while and every student was engrossed with their conversations.

Cautiously but quickly, they grabbed the stuff on the desk and popped it into each students' pockets or any holes found in their uniform and quietly sat back down in their seats.

Only moments later, Yukimura-Sensei walked in and sat down at her desk.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Leilani looked at each other with a smirk before sitting up straight.

Yukimura-Sensei disliked the twins for their pranks but he let Leilani get away with a lot of stuff. Whenever the trio worked together on a prank, Leilani quickly stood up for the annoying, yet friendly-ish twins.

"WHERE IS MY EQUIPMENT?!" Yukimura-Sensei shouted.

The students jumped up.

"EVERYONE CHECK YOUR POCKETS AND BAGS!" He added.

The entire class stood up and searched. Everyone held their hands up with at least one equipment, apart from the Hitachiins and Leilani.

"Hitachiin twins, did you do this?!" Yukimura-Sensei asked, as everyone gave him back his belongings.

"No, Sensei, it was me." Leilani said. "Forgive me." She bowed her head slightly.

"Sachiko-Chan, it's quite fine. You are forgiven. Everyone please sit down." He said, making the pranking trio hold in their snickers.

Yukimura-Sensei went back to reading his newspaper. Yeah, homeroom is for recording attendance and making announcements, but he just counts heads and make important announcements. Best teacher ever!

"Sachiko-Chan, thanks for the cover-up!" The twins whispered, which she just winked at.

"What can I say? If I didn't have you two here, this part of the day would be _so_ boring!" She replied to them, which they grinned at, making her lightly chuckle.

Suddenly, the bell went and she groaned. Geography was next, and one thing – She hates maps. The next teacher walked in, Amori-Sensei.

Mrs. Amori was a kind teacher but she got a little… carried away sometimes.

"Oh, Sachiko-Chan! I need to talk to you at lunch today!" She screeched out.

"W-Well, actually, Amori-Sensei, I've already got a few meetings booked in at lunch." She said.

"No. It's about the new club, or group thing." Mrs. Amori said.

"Oh ok." She muttered.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru cast odd glances at their classmate as she gently hit her head against the table.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, lunch had come quite fast and Leilani, as usual, had rushed to her favourite spot. There was a spot in the Gardens of Ouran, basically a greenery outdoor area that was surrounded by beautiful roses. Secretly, Leilani would tend to these roses and let them grow. When the time was right, she would pick them out and make flower crowns with them. She's been doing that since she came to Ouran, which was only quite recently… ish.

Except this time, there'd be guests.

Sachiko-School showed up with Amori-Sensei and she thought she was hallucinating for a while.

A club that she thought was small, was huge! She couldn't do it! Oh, well.

"Sachiko-Nee, Amori-Sensei said that she'd be willing to sponsor this club! You have to sign this paper though." One of the students, Hiroshi-Kun, said.

"Of course." After signing it, Amori-Sensei smiled and left the students.

"Sachiko-Chan, we have decided on positions in this club. Would you like to know?" Daiki asked her, a blush forming on his cheeks.

All she did was nod before he carried on.

"Well, Emiko is Vice-President since she gets to spend a lot of time with you at the Host Club and all. And I am President. Hiroshi and Hana are to fill in if either one of us aren't in." Daiki said.

"That's… Fine!" Leilani said, clasping her hands together. "You know, Daiki-Kun, when you said that this was a 'group', I wasn't expecting so much people."

The boy chuckled lightly, "What else would you expect?"

"I guess so." Leilani muttered. "Anyway, you all should go get your lunch now, and I'll see you later."

They nodded before they left.

She sighed and knelt down on the ground to touch one of the roses. Just before her finger made contact, she heard a calm male's voice behind her.

"Sachiko-Chan." He called.

"Yes?!" She said, fully alert, and jumping up at the sudden voice. Kyoya Ootori, of course, had to be standing there with the rest of the Host Club.

"You said-" He started, but she cut him off.

"Why don't you all go get some lunch? You must be hungry. Goodbye." She said, with a grin before walking in the opposite direction.

Tamaki clicked his fingers, and the Hitachiin Twins grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Hika-Kun, Kao-Kun, we're the pranking trio! Now, let me go!" She cried.

Haruhi sweat-dropped at the mention of 'pranking trio'.

"What's the pranking trio, Sachi-Chan~?" Mitsukuni asked her.

She stopped wiggling in the boys' arms and began to answer him, "The pranking trio is us three. Together in class, we prank some of the students and teachers. It's usually just me doing it in class but sometimes I ask for their help."

"Oh~!" He said.

"Miss. Sachiko, you gave me permission to come see you at lunch so that you could answer some of my questions." Kyoya reminded her.

"Why are you being so formal for, Kyoya-Senpai?" Leilani asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hime, why do you only call Kyoya by the honorific –Senpai?" Tamaki asked, adding his charm.

"Hmm…" She started to think. "It's probably because I have quite a lot of respect for him. As in, Hikaru-Kun and Kaoru-Kun are in my class so I don't always add an honorific. Honey-Kun is cute so I call him by an honorific. I know Mori-Kun quite well so I add that honorific to his name. Tamaki-Kun, you're a little… different, so I add that honorific. As for Kyoya-Senpai, I don't know him as well as I know any of you guys. I guess that's why I'm not comfortable with calling him with –Kun, yet."

"Well, you will become more familiar with me, since you are part of the Host Club now. My main priority here is asking you some questions. It will only take a while." The popular megane said.

"Uhhh… Fine, but please hurry." She said, sitting down on the bench, when Hikaru and Kaoru let go of her.

"Right, so please answer my question from yesterday. Why can I not find any information on you?" He started.

"Did you only check the school files or did you search my name on Google as well?" She asked.

"Both." He answered.

Leilani looked at Haruhi, looking for an answer from her.

"I think you should just tell them the truth. They're going to find out something sooner or later. And tell them both names." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, for not telling us anything, we will increase your quota." Kyoya said, about to type it in, but Leilani grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing so.

"No! She didn't tell you because she didn't have a right to. Also, I made her promise." She said, making Haruhi sigh in relief.

"Fine." He said.

"What do you want to know first?" She asked.

"Your name. Real one and full one." He said, keeping Tamaki's mouth shut at the same time.

"My name is Leilani Sachiko Meredith Ayuzawa. You will not find any information with that name though. I had a 'stage name', which was Meredith. If you want information on me you'll have to research Meredith Martinez which also holds quite a lot of false information." She explained, making all boys' eyes widen apart from Kyoya who was busy typing away.

"Oh! That's already a lot of information." Hikaru and Kaoru commented.

"Hime, why do you have a stage name?" Tamaki asked, genuinely curious.

"Because…" She trailed off.

"According to this website, you are a highly well-known, Gymnast, Singer/Song-Writer, Former Actress and YouTuber." Kyoya read out.

"Correct!" Leilani chimed.

"Singer, eh?" Hikaru asked.

"Actress, eh?" Kaoru asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Dear God." Her rosy pink lips muttered.

"What about family?" Kyoya asked next.

Both Haruhi and Leilani lost all expression on their face at that question.

"You don't need to know." They both answered.

"Why not, Hime? Kyoya tells your parents your progress in school." Tamaki said.

"Next question." Leilani said, ignoring him.

"I'm afraid I need an answer to this question first." Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow.

He was sure she had some family, after all, she had her own devices and form of uniform. She had to have the help of parents, right?

"I'm an orphan." She answered him, looking down. She bit her lip, holding back her anxiousness.

That surprised everyone… All of them, apart from Haruhi who had already known. Haruhi was going to hug her for comfort, but Mori held her back with a look that read 'Let her deal with her own emotions'.

"Forgive me for asking… But, since what age?" Kyoya asked.

"Senpai, you can't ask her that!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"I-It's fine, Haruhi." Leilani said. "I've been an orphan since I was two weeks old. My mother died after giving birth to me and my father was forced to disown me."

"Forced to?" Mitsukuni whispered.

"Yeah… Forced. I don't really know how or why, but I know it had something to do with my grandmother." Leilani said.

"Leila, you don't have to tell them." Haruhi whispered.

"I don't mind telling you boys… But, you just have to promise to never mention it to anyone." She said, looking up, no tears had fallen.

"Y-You're not crying." Kaoru realised, along with everyone else.

"Why would I cry?" She asked them.

"B-Because, it's sad…" Tamaki told her.

"So what? It's proof that I can go through anything!" She told them.

"I guess so." Kyoya said, resuming his typing.

"That's a nice thought, Sachi-Chan~!" Mitsukuni said.

"It is, isn't it?" Leilani said. "Apart from sewing! I can't sew, I'm horrible at it!" She face-palmed.

"It still amazes me how you never cry. Even if it's about your past." Haruhi said with a shake of her head.

"How amazing, my daughters~!" Tamaki cried, hugging Leilani.

"I thought I was a 'Hime'. How did I become your daughter?" She asked, not minding the very tight hug.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at their 'Tono'.

"I've decided! From now, I'll be your father-figure! I'll make sure you have someone to take care of you!" He declared, standing up.

"Anyway, Kyoya-Kun, I'll answer your other questions later, but can you do something for me?" She asked.

"What do you need?" He asked her, along with the Hitachiins who were equally curious.

"I need you to research the Akahoshi family." She said. "My biological father is Raiden Akahoshi. He probably thinks I'm dead, but still."

"I will do my best to give you the information you desire." Kyoya said.

"Also, what will I be doing as a member of the Host Club?" Leilani asked.

"Erm…" The Hitachiins and Tamaki said as Mitsukuni just ate cake with Takashi carrying him.

"What would you like to be? We have a few options: Assistant Manager, Hostess, Waitress or Maid even, or you can be our Cook." Kyoya spoke up.

"You should be Assistant Manager. You're really good with organizing and maths." Haruhi said.

"No. She should be a Hostess. Loads of girls idolize her and they would love to be entertained by her." Hikaru said.

"Why not both?!" Tamaki said, violet eyes sparkling.

"Sumimasen." All heads snapped towards the blushing boy who was standing by a nearby bush.

"Do you need something?" Kyoya asked him.

"I-I wanted to ask Sachiko-San something." He said.

"What do you want to ask me, Yura-Kun?" Leilani asked, regaining her 'goody act'.

"W-Well…" He started, more flushed since she knew his name.

"Just say it already." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Hush!" Haruhi told them.

"Will… Y-You… Go out… With me?" Yura said, making the boys laugh.

"What's your answer, Sachiko-Chan? I want to see how you react to your confessors." The boys said, apart from Mori who remained silent with a smirk.

"Y-Yura-Kun… It's nice that you think of me that way, but…" Leilani said, hiding her smirk, "I'm afraid I do not feel the same way."

"I understand. Thank you for y-your answer." Yura said, before walking away.

As soon as he left, Tamaki started fuming, and the twins and Mitsukuni laughed. Mori kept his poker face whilst Kyoya and Haruhi were smirking.

"You were so gentle with his feelings~." Mitsukuni said.

"Y-Yeah… I was." Leilani said.

"Was it because the last boy you rejected started to cry?" Haruhi asked, before starting to laugh.

Leilani laughed too. "Actually, yes!"

"The last boy cried? How often do you get confessed to?" Tamaki asked, no longer upset.

"In middle school she would get a confession every week. Now, she only gets it once or twice a month. People say it's because they saw her eye colour change and a few boys started to get scared." Kyoya said.

"Eye colour changed?" Tamaki asked, getting a little frightened himself.

Leilani looked him in the eyes and for a spilt-second her eyes turned pink before returning to her usual blue.

"Ahh!" He shrieked and ran to the bushes.

"What was that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"None of your business." The two girls said to them.

At that moment, the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. That lunch seemed pretty long.

"Lei-Chan~! How did you change your eyes?" Mitsukuni asked, big eyes looking at her from Takashi's shoulders.

"That's a story for later." She said with a wink before she ran into class.

* * *

The end of the school day came slower than usual. But it still came.

"So, am I going to be Assistant Manager _and_ a Hostess? If so, then can I be 'The Sisterly Type'?" She asked, jumping on the spot.

"Yes, you can. That's a suitable type for you. And also, yes you are both. If I need your help, I will call you." Kyoya told her.

"Ok, Kyoya-Kun!" She said, with a grin before running to her position near Tamaki.

He followed after her, silently and sighing.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yahoo! That was quite a long chapter but you got more information on Leilani. You can call her by any name! She does have a detailed description so if you get confused, I will leave her main features at the start of chapters.**

 **Now we can move onto the timeline-ish! We are starting from… Episode 3 from the anime! I updated fast because I'm bored… R &R + F&F**

 **BYEE!**


	3. Physical Exams (1)

The Sisterly Type

Chapter 3:

Physical Exams (1)

* * *

Leilani was so bored. Therefore she was playing Piano Tiles 2 on her iPhone. It had been a while since she had played games on her phones, but that was because she was so busy with homework. She had failed her last exam because she lacked concentration and had started to daydream. It's a bad habit of hers – Daydreaming. She wouldn't mind coming 2nd place since she knew Haruhi needs 1st, but she had come 4th place this time! She promised herself she wouldn't get any lower than 3rd place, but she just had to get 4th!

Gymnastics Club was where she currently was. And she was going to leave in about 10 minutes.

"I heard you joined the Host Club, Sachiko-San." One of the girls, Rea, said to her.

"Yes, I did." Leilani told them, putting her phone into her bag and standing up again.

She didn't get why they needed to tell her this. A lot of people had already found out since yesterday they did a quick opening to introduce her as their Hostess and Assistant Manager. It was a little annoying but she expected that.

"Really? That's amazing! Are you dating one of the boys? Oh, are you going to engage one of them? Or, maybe you're starting to fall in love at long last!" Rea yelled out, spinning around and around.

"No, I'm not dating any of them. No, I'm not engaging any of them. And no, I'm not falling in love with anyone. I never have and I never will." Leila answered her with a small huff.

She just giggled ad walked away with a small smile plastered on her face.

"You know, Lei, you shouldn't be so hard on love." Miyuki said, coming up from behind her.

Miyuki was Leilani's best friend, beside Haruhi, and they got along as soon as they met. She's her real friend and they share everything with each other. Unlike everyone else in their first schools, who had thought Leilani was a nerd/geek, Miyuki had gotten close to her. Meaning, she knew Leilani's biggest secret that only Haruhi and Ranka knew.

"Love? Is that even a real thing?" Leilani asked, rolling her eyes and performing a cartwheel in front of the mirror.

Miyuki rolled her eyes before following her example of the cartwheel.

"Who said love was just a romantic thing? You love me right, as a friend that's also like a sister?" Miyuki said, with a laugh.

"I guess so." Leilani teased her, doing a round-off.

Miyuki had dark brown eyes and brown hair, a little like Haruhi in a way. She had long hair that reached her hips. Miyuki had no piercings or tattoos like Leilani. She was a plain and simple girl.

"You guess? Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Miyuki asked, teasingly, copying her moves.

Suddenly, they heard Leilani's ringtone go off and they both yelped, alerting the other girls.

"What's wrong?" They asked the two girls.

The brunettes both visibly relaxed as they realised it was just an alarm. Leilani walked over to her bag to turn it off and at the same time, she packed all of her things up.

Walking into the change rooms, after exchanging goodbyes, she stripped off her leotard and changed into her school uniform. Meaning, a long-sleeved white school shirt, boys' tie, waist-high short black skirt, black tights and black sneakers. She very rarely wore her blazer. She of course had permission to wear this.

Running out of the room, she raced down to where the Host Club currently were.

* * *

Girls had flooded the room. Kyoya had told the blue-eyed girl to change into a yukata like Haruhi, but she declined and ran off.

The boys were mostly talking to the girls about teacups and sorts, while Leilani watched. She had told the girls that she was a little busy, and ran off to observe. Their appointments were over and all was well.

"Shameless flirting." Leilani commented, rolling her eyes as she watched Tamaki.

She looked at the Hitachiins, where Hikaru was holding Kaoru's hand and placing a kiss on a finger he had 'hurt'. The girls around them were watching intently at the 'forbidden love'.

"Weird." She commented, watching the two. But then she realised she had no place to say that; it's not like she knew what a family was truly like.

"You are absolutely right, Miss." Kyoya said, coming up to the twins' customers who were flustered, "As with these cherry blossoms, beauty is fleeting. There isn't any other day where you will witness this again. And so, I created this book, containing photo collections that capture the beauty of the passing days." Ahhh… The Cool Type was keeping his 'Cool'. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books for everyone else."

He held up all books, and the girls started to fangirl and decide which one to buy. Leilani rolled her eyes at the sight.

"In the event that you were to purchase all of them together, there is a special set price." Kyoya announced.

"I'll buy them!" The first girl said.

"All of them!" The second one added.

"So this is how the club makes money." Hikaru, Kaoru and Leilani said in unison.

"Which raises the question…"

"When did he take any pictures of us?"

Only a while later, Miyuki walked in, with her school uniform on and walked over to Leilani, much to her surprise.

"Oh, so what do you do, _Sachiko_?" She asked, a glint in her brown eyes, as she didn't say her real first name.

"Who's this, Le-Sachiko-Chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, walking up to her.

"You can say Leilani around her. She's my best friend, called Miyuki, and knows more about me than you do. You see, when Kyoya-Kun asked me questions, I left out a _lot_ of detail and information." Leilani said, with a smirk.

"Hey, Leila, who are these two boys?" Miyuki asked, with a slight tease behind her voice.

Of course, she just had to bring in what they were talking about in Gymnastics.

"Miyu, meet the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" Leilani said, with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you!" They both said together, with a grin.

"Who is this, Sachiko-Chan?" Kyoya said, coming up from behind her.

"Stop it. It's creepy when you suddenly show up." She said. "Kyoya-Kun, meet Miyuki. She's my best friend who knows almost _everything_ about me. And yes, you can call me Leilani around her."

"Aw, is he your boyfriend?" Miyuki teased her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I will say this one last time – I never have and I never will fall in love." Leilani said.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Miyuki-Chan. And, Leilani isn't going out with anyone from the Host Club." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.

"Is that a Death note?" Miyuki whispered in Leilani's ear.

"I'm not sure." Leilani whispered back. "That's what I thought too."

"So, Miyuki, are you going to become Leilani's client?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"No." Leilani said, clamping her hand over Miyuki's mouth.

"Why not?" Kyoya asked with a glare.

"Because…" She trailed off.

"Because she thinks I'm going to tell everyone that she's a–" Miyuki started but was cut off.

"Shushhhhh!" Leilani hissed.

"I thought they knew!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"No." Leilani chirped.

"Mood swings." Miyuki said, sweat-dropping.

* * *

Haruhi stood in front of some trees, taking in the peace and sight. Beside her, Leilani stood, bored since Miyuki had left due to a call from the Leader of Gymnastics.

"Haruhi, Sachiko, how about it? Are you enjoying the view?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-Senpai…" Haruhi said after realising that he was standing there.

"The flower-viewing reception isn't all that bad, huh?" He asked, raising his hand. "But then, in our case, we're busier _being_ admired, than _doing_ any admiring."

"Senpai/Tamaki-Kun, you're blooming in more ways than one, huh?" The two girls said together.

He pointed and faced the two girls as he exclaimed, "Well said! Yes, today, I am in the full glory of my beauty!" He posed, "I wonder if you two fall for me, too!" There was a heart near him.

 _This guy must live his life completely detached from the severity of the world._ Haruhi thought, her lip twitching.

All of a sudden, the Hitachiin twins showed up and grabbed Haruhi and Leilani, much to Tamaki's surprise and annoyance.

"Haruhi, Sachiko, have you decided on you elective courses for this term?" They asked.

"How about Conversational French?"

"Hmm… Good question…" The two girls said.

"If you're going to, then let's take it together. After all, we are in…" The other twin started.

"The same class!" They both finished, looking back at Tamaki, mischievously.

Immediately, Tamaki sat in his emo corner.

 _Typical…_ Leilani thought.

"Say, Mommy…" Tamaki called out.

"What is it, Daddy?" Kyoya said back, closing his eyes.

"This is ultimately, yes, ultimately, just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Sachiko than I do, with just our club activity time together, and what's worse, they have a greater chance to become closer to them, which means…" Tamaki trailed off.

Kyoya sighed.

"Oh, you're just _now_ realising that?" The megane told the blonde.

It was as if lightning had struck the _King of the Host Club_. Meanwhile, Kyoya's glasses flashed evilly.

And somehow, a board appeared, showing how much time the twins spend with the two girls in 1-A, and how much time Tamaki spend with the two girls in 1-A.

"During the day, those four spend the roughly nine hours of school time together now, but contact between you and the two girls is limited to only this hour or two of club activities." He faced him to carry on, "To put it another way, your involvement in Haruhi's and Leilani's life amounts to a mere 3%."

Tamaki held his ears as he started to tear up, "AH! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!"

He ran up to the two girls and placed hand on both their shoulders.

"Haruhi, Sachiko, you mustn't hand around with these disreputable twins any further!" He shouted.

"Disreputable, you say?!" Hikaru shouted as both twins raised their hands.

"Sir, you're the _last_ one we want to have call us that!" Kaoru added.

"Yes… that's it…" Tamaki whispered, getting up weakly, "Sure enough we can't carry on hiding the fact that Haruhi is a girl anymore from everyone."

Leilani sighed, and walked over to the twins.

"Is he always like this?" She whispered.

They nodded with a grin.

"What Daddy wants if for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living your wholesome life as a student." Tamaki cried.

"Who are you calling 'Daddy'?" Haruhi asked.

"Go back! Go back now! Go back right now!" Tamaki cried, shaking her by her shoulders.

"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon enough!" The twins said. "Remember? The day after tomorrow, we have physical exams."

"Physical… exams?" Haruhi repeated.

Leilani stated to pale at the mention of physical exams as she remembered what she did last year… It wasn't in Ouran but it was the same as what would happen at Ouran. It was Midoriyama Middle School… Where she… Leilani shivered as she remembered.

"Now that you mention it, it is the day after tomorrow." Kyoya mentioned, as all club members stared at Haruhi.

"Then… it will get out for sure…" She said, pointing a finger up, "That I'm a girl…" She placed the finger on her cheek.

Lightning struck the boys.

"I think I'll skip the exams…" Leilani whispered.

Haruhi laughed, remembering what Leilani had done in Midoriyama… Leilani had told her what she did but she wasn't there obviously. It was different middle schools.

"And, why is that?" Kyoya asked.

A deep scarlet blush covered her cheeks in remembrance.

"Last year was just… unforgettable." She said.

"Aha! Please! Everyone loved it! Even the girls!" Haruhi exclaimed.

That comment made Leilani's entire body heat up.

"Eek! Shut up Haru!" She squeaked.

* * *

"Tama-Chan seems to be enjoying himself, huh~?" Mitsukuni said.

The club members, excluding Haruhi, were watching him as he imagined one of his fantasies.

"He looks rather miserable to me." Hikaru said.

"Don't be so cynical, Hikaru. Everything is going according to plan." Tamaki started, holding up his index finger, "I could see how this would turn out from the start, without being jealous of the likes of you."

Leilani sighed but he carried on anyway.

"Indeed! The fanfiction has always been a school love comedy! Leilani, Haruhi and I clearly necessary components of this love comedy. Although, Leilani's love interest hasn't been decided yet!" He said, making Leilani smirk. _Not happening_. She thought.

"Then what are we?" The twins asked as Tamaki grabbed Leilani and took her next to him.

"Why, the necessary homo-homo supporting cast, of course!" The blonde idiot exclaimed in answer, facing them.

He drew a line between with a stick between the boys and himself with Leila.

"So make sure you don't come past this line." He added.

"I'm kind of disgusted by this." Hitachiins said.

"On the other hand," Hikaru started.

"… Don't you understand, sir?" Kaoru finished.

"If it gets out that Haru-Chan is a girl, then she won't be able to stay in the Host Club. And if she leaves, Lei-Chan will go with her too since they're best friends." Mitsukuni pointed out.

"Yes, I will." Leilani chimed.

Tamaki froze, unable to think and speak.

"But if Haru-Chan wears girl's clothes, she would look even cuter!" Mitsukuni said.

"She did dress like a regular girl in middle school, where she would get quite a lot of confessions. Also, I dress her up sometimes, and she looks absolutely adorable! Basically, when she dressed like a girl, she was popular with the boys." Leilani told them, walking over the line to stand near the twins.

"Yes. According to my investigation report, someone would declare their love to her about once or twice a month." Kyoya added.

"Oh, then his highness wouldn't be able to get near to either girls, huh?" Kaoru said.

"Well, we're still in the same class as them, so we'd be okay!" Hikaru said.

"No!" Tamaki whimpered, overhearing their conversation.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Haruhi apologised, walking into the club room.

Instantly, Tamaki ran over to her and held her by the shoulders.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're going to make sure that we protect the secret that you're a girl during tomorrow's physical exams!" He reassured her. "So please, stay our own, secret princess!"

"Okay?" Haruhi asked, a little confused by the fuss.

"It's true, we'd be a little annoyed if Haruhi were courted by other men." Hikaru said.

"Then that settles it!" Kaoru said.

"Operation: Conceal Haruhi's gender! Also named, Operation: I swear Haru-Chan is a boy! Is underway!" Leilani read out from the magic-appearing board.

"All right, squad members! Let's each reconfirm what our formation A positioning for tomorrow's physical exams!" Tamaki declared.

Mitsukuni awed and clapped whilst the twins said "Yes, Sir!"

Leilani, walked next to Haruhi, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right!" She said, coming to a realisation, "If I'm found out, I won't be able to continue as a host, and I won't be able to repay my debt, huh?"

She turned around. And carried on.

"I still have a balance of 5,332,333 Yen." She calculated, surprising Leilani by how she kept track, "Well, I guess I'll have to come up with another way."

"Commander! The subject doesn't have any initiative for this!" The twins complained, listening to her laugh.

"Grr… What an uncooperative hero!" Tamaki muttered.

He turned and pointed to Haruhi.

"Is that how much you hate hosting? How much you hate this club?" He asked.

"Well, if I had to say, then, yes!" She answered, making Leilani laugh.

Next thing they knew, Tamaki was in his emo corner.

"Hey, if it gets out that I'm really a girl, then there really is nothing I can do. Unless Leila glimmers them…" Haruhi said, but then stayed quiet as she realised what she had added on the end.

"Glimmer?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey asked.

"Nothing." Leilani said, sweating bullets and waving her arms all over the place.

"Fancy Tuna." Takashi spoke up, in order to make her determined.

That's when the boys starting teasing her about not having any, and having a poor upbringing until she finally gave in.

"Will I really get some?" She asked.

Leilani pinched her on the arm as the boys smiled in happiness.

"So, what did Haruhi mean by 'glimmer'?" Kyoya asked.

 _Mood ruiner… Now, what do I say…?_ The blue-eyes orphan thought.

"Like I said, nothing!" Leilani said.

"Glimmer… Glimmer… Sounds like a spell~!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, making both girls freeze up.

"Ha-ha!" They nervously laughed. "T-That's impossible!"

"Are you a witch, Leilani?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Erkh, no!" She spat out.

Witches disgusted her with their weird potion-making cauldrons.

"Then, what are you?" They added.

"A female." She answered simply. "A simple human girl."

"Are you sure? You _did_ change your eye colour." They said.

"That's just… a magic trick that is triggered when I'm angry." She replied, glaring at Haruhi for mentioning glimmer.

"Hmm… It says here that one of your confessors saw your eyes become pink when you were about to hit someone. He also saw a blue glow radiate off you." Kyoya read out from his notebook.

"Pink eyes? Blue glow? What nonsense is that?" Leilani snapped, her eyes starting to gain a pink colour but it didn't happen.

"Your eyes are starting to become pink!" Tamaki shrieked and ran around the room.

"Whatever…" Leilani said, and spun around to face Haruhi.

"Sorry." Haruhi whispered.

"Fine. If you boys want to know about the whole blue glow and pink eyes, then you have to do something for me." Leilani said.

"A game!" The twins clapped and cheered.

"If by the end of tomorrow's physical exams, you can find out what country I was born in, then I will tell you. If you can't, then you can't find out. You only have one guess… Use it wisely." She said, picking up her bag. "See you at tomorrow's exams."

"Don't do what you did at Midoriyama!" Haruhi called out.

"I won't!" Leilani said, with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I forgot to say, thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and followers! Ah, it makes me so bloody happy! So I had to update. If I get two reviews or more for this chapter I'll update again, if I've wrote the next one by then.**

 **If anyone can guess what Leilani is, you'll get a special mention! You can also decide on a one-shot between Leilani and a host. Hint: It's something that is mythical!**

 **R &R + F&F! **


	4. Physical Exams (2) and Secrets

The Sisterly Type

Chapter 4:

Physical Exams (2) and Secrets

* * *

The next morning Leilani had woken up, she was extremely anxious. With Kyoya on their side, it was possible that they had a chance of figuring out what she was. She didn't want them to know: These boys were her first potential friends and she really didn't want to lose them.

* * *

" _We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."_

All students poured out of homeroom/form time and began walking, whilst chatting to their classmates and friends.

"So what's the deal with this _Formation A_ thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked the boys walking alongside Leilani and her. "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyways?"

"It's no different from any other physical exams you'd get at any other school." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be different just because we're rich?" Kaoru added.

"Nope, it's different… Very different…" Leilani muttered but continued to stride forward.

Haruhi came to a stop at the door before pushing the doors open, whilst saying "Yeah… I guess that's right huh?"

"Nope…" Leila whispered in Haru's ear as soon as the doors opened.

It was as if there was music playing in the background. On the left side, there was a long line of nurses; on the right side, there was a long line of doctors. It seemed like cosplay to Leilani but then she remembered Midoriyama again… A shiver ran down her spine.

"Come on in." They all welcomed the students.

"W-What is this?" Haruhi croaked in surprise at the fuss made over a small exam.

"Like we said, a physical exam."

"Just like always."

"Like always?" Haruhi asked, walking in after her other three classmates.

"Hitachiin Brothers, if you'll step this way to have you height measured…" One of the nurses said, curtsying for the two.

"Hai!" They chorused and followed both nurses.

The two girls stared at the sight before them.

"Fujioka-Sama, I will be accompanying you." Another nurse appeared on her side. She replied okay, "Come, this way…" And took her away.

"Sachiko-San, please come with me to have your height measured." Another nurse appeared by her side and dragged her away to have her measured.

And on the way, she caught sights of Takashi and Mitsukuni acting like doctors. _Must be Kyoya-Kun's work…_ She thought.

"You are 5"6 in height, Sachiko-San." Her doctor told her, but she didn't even look at him.

 _I already knew that…_

"You are clearly underweight though!" He shrieked. "For a girl your age, size and height, you should not be weighing only 40kg!"

 _Damn it… I forgot about weight… What do I do?_

"Doctor, it's perfectly fine. I promise to eat more. Goodbye. I'll be back just in a moment for chest measurements." She said, rushing out.

"Kyoyaaaaa-Kunnnnn." She elongated as she ran towards him.

He sighed before answering her, "Yes, Sachiko-Chan?"

"You don't have to add an honorific to my name. Anyway, two things. One – I hope you boys haven't forgotten yesterday's little game. Two – Keep all the doctors away from me."

"One – We haven't forgotten. Two – Why?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Just do it." She said, stopping herself from remembering…

"Hitachiin-Sama, would you please step this way to get your chests measured?" A nurse asked. "Please us the area behind this curtain to undress."

All the girls were anxiously waiting for the boys to undress, keeping their hands close to them in anticipation.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said, getting rid of his shirt in front of everyone.

"We don't need a curtain." Kaoru said, doing the same as his older brother.

And… They posed in front of the fans.

Now, normally, Leilani wouldn't have blushed but it was reminding her of what happened in Midoriyama so she just had to blush. The other girls were squealing and crying in joy. Haruhi sweat-dropped and also stifled her laughter after remembering Leilani's exam last year.

"Actually, these physical exams are quite popular." Kyoya said.

 _The girls here… If they saw my exam last year they'd never let it drop…_

Of course, this was the perfect moment for the twins to start their 'forbidden brotherly love' act.

Suddenly, Mori and Honey ran up to Haruhi and threw her through a curtain.

"Sachiko-San, we're ready for your chest measurements." A nurse called out, through a mustard-yellow curtain.

"Save me!" She yelped before trying to run away.

Trying is the key word. Kyoya grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Why don't you want your chest measurements done?" He asked.

"Because of last year…" She whispered, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I have a video of what happened last year at Midoriyama." Miyuki said, with a smirk.

"So do us." A few other girls said.

"Care to explain what had happened?" The twins said, coming up to them all.

 _ **Flashback/Video**_

 _Ryuu, the popular boy at Midoriyama Middle School was asked to step behind the curtains to change for his chest measurements by his nurse._

" _I'm not shy. I'll do it in front of you all." He said, smirking at Leilani who was also glaring at him._

 _These two were rivals, striving to be #1. How was she meant to beat that?_

 _Ryuu took his shirt off and struck a pose. Out of nowhere, he started to change clothes for everyone._

" _I'm not letting him win!" Leilani shrieked._

 _She unbuttoned her shirt, everyone watching her now, and was left in her sports bra, that revealed nothing, thankfully. She grabbed her bag and knocked out a few dresses and struck poses with them._

 _Very quickly, the exams had become a contest/competition between Ryuu and Leilani until Leila snapped to her senses and she tore her current shirt off. "Watch out, Ryuu!"_

 _ **End of Flashback/Video**_

The twins started laughing at the video and Leila fell on the floor near a smirking Kyoya.

"You actually did that… in front of every boy and girl?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Yes! And that is why I'm not taking anything off today!" She exclaimed.

"Fujioka-Sama, it's time to measure your chest." All heads snapped towards where her exam would be taking place.

Leilani and the twins looked at each other with a knowing smirk.

"Please step this way after getting ready."

Girls were screeching and squealing as they waited or the moment that would never come.

"Fujioka-Sama, are you ready yet?" Everybody waited in a long silence until they heard the drawing of a curtain.

"I am Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki announced, with a brown wig on his head.

The girls started murmuring at the sight, thinking it was cosplay.

Leilani, Hikaru and Kaoru held their stomachs as they burst out laughing. Tears were basically rushing out of their eyes as they laughed. They were having turns to bash their hands against the wall.

"He actually went through with it!"

"They saw through it! We knew they'd see through it!"

"How ridiculously embarrassing!"

Tamaki grabbed one of the twins and strangled him.

"You guys! You guys said there was no way they'd see through it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Just a little revenge for calling them the homo-homo supporting cast!" Leilani told him.

I watched as Tamaki was 'eroding away' after hearing Kyoya's words as well, about his way of revenge.

You see, all the doctor there today, were all from the Ootori Hospitals. And not saying something was his revenge on Tamaki. Oh, but poor Haruhi.

"Yes, he ran off towards the special boys' clinic." It was the last thing Leilani heard before she dashed through the crowds screaming Haruhi's name.

* * *

 **(** **A/N:** **I'm skipping the doctor's life part because it's boring and my OC really doesn't say anything when it happens…)**

* * *

All club members gathered near the window, to see the man off. Leilani smiled as she watched him walk off… Happiness and hope floating around in her heart.

"You're sure about this?"

"After all, even if they do see each other, I'm sure his daughter will have given up on him."

"That is something he will have to find out by himself." Tamaki replied to the twins, warmly.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, are you still angry?" Tamaki cried. "You're not thinking about quitting the Host Club, are you?"

"I still have to undergo the rest of my exam, right?" Haruhi asked, turning around slowly, "As a male student."

 _Kawaii Imōto…_ Leilani thought in her head.

"Oh, but no because you're plying with me food. It's to pay back my debt." She said, with the cutest smile ever!

A blush covered Tamaki's face as he ran to hug her. "Haruhi, kawaii!"

She yelped at the contact, making Leilani laugh.

"The truth is, for someone who just wants to have some fancy tuna, there's something great about you pretending to be someone you're not." Tamaki said.

"Please don't do that!" Haruhi yelled, fidgeting. "Ah! Don't touch me there!"

"Red card!" The pranking trio shouted.

" _This_ man…"

"Is the real pervert!"

"Whatever! Just get out of here!" Haruhi yelled.

Leilani wrapped her arm around Haruhi's shoulder, "Oh, come on, you know you want them here!"

"No! Shut up before I tell them what you did when you were in Midoriyama!"

"They already know. In fact, they saw the video." She shrugged it off, as if it was no big deal when it was huge a while ago.

"Are you Sachiko-San?" Haruhi's female doctor asked.

Leila turned around and answered, "Yes, I am."

"It says here that I am also to do your chest measurements. You can undress over there." She said.

"Leave boys!" She orders and they did so.

"Don't forget the game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, and she frowned.

She wanted them to forget about that. She regrets making that deal. She wants to run away and start to cry instead of tell them and get shut out… Like everyone else does.

She looked up at Haruhi.

Apart from Haruhi… Who knew…

"You're turn, Sachiko-San." The doctor said.

Leilani nodded, and went up to her to get her measurements, which she already knew were very small, possibly smaller than Haruhi's measurements.

"How much do you weigh?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"40kg…" She muttered.

"You're underweight." She stated.

"I know. I'm going to fix it." She lied.

 _I'm not underweight… I'm just different…_ She thought.

"You're done. You can both leave." And they did so.

* * *

"Boys." Leilani and Haruhi said, alerting them of their presence.

"Haruhi! Leilani!" Tamaki cried, glomping the two girls.

"Remember, you have only one guess. Only one try." She reminded them when the blonde let go. "What country was I born in?"

The boys all looked at each other, deciding on who to answer before all eyes landed on Hikaru and Kaoru.

"America." They answered.

Haruhi and Leilani looked at each other. Pure relief was seen all over the taller girl's face.

"Incorrect." Leilani told them.

"W-What?!" Kyoya asked in annoyance.

"In-Cor-Rect." She said slowly.

"Then where were you born?" He asked.

"England." Haruhi and Leilani both said.

"We should've asked Haru-Chan~!" Mitsukuni exclaimed.

"Does that mean we don't get to find out what you are?" Tamaki asked, tears at the brim of his eyes.

"No. I'll tell you." She said, surprising Haruhi, "I'm a magician." She lied though.

"Oh…" The boys muttered.

"I kind of feel bad for them." Haruhi whispered.

"I'm not risking it." Leilani muttered, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Leilani, I assure you, whatever you truly are, we won't say anything against it." Kyoya said, as if seeing through her lies.

"I just told you what I am." Leilani said.

"You lied." Takashi said… Yes, he spoke.

"H-How'd you figure out I was lying?" She asked, her blue eyes widening.

"There is a difference in facial expressions. Haruhi was surprised but then looked a little pitiful. You looked too calm when you spoke… You're usually pretty cheerful." Kyoya answered her, with Takashi nodding.

"If you can answer my question, I will not lie." Leilani said. "At what age did I meet each of you?"

The boys were not expecting that question… It was too easy.

"That isn't a fair question Nēchan. You glimmered them." Haruhi said.

"Haru…" She muttered.

"They might be idiots," Haru said, gaining cries from Tamaki, "But, I think they'll keep it a secret."

"Fine." Leilani said. "But, still answer my question."

"You met us all when you were 14." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"And you met me when we were 4." Haruhi said.

"I didn't meet all of you when I was 14…" Leilani said. "I think it's time you remember."

She brought her hand up in a fist. When she opened her hand, a gold light was in it. It looked as if there was loads of gold glitter and a gold light in her hand. She blew on it, making sure it hit each boy…

"Y-You're… a fairy…" Hikaru spoke out first.

"Half-fairy." She said, biting her lip.

"You made us forget you." Kaoru said.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." She told him.

"You're prodigy…" Mitsukuni whispered.

"Yes, I am. And yes, I made you forget."

"Why would you make us forget so many memories of you?" Tamaki asked, gently.

"Takashi and Mitsukuni. I made you two forget because I was forced to leave. You were really hurt when you found out I was leaving, so I messed with your memories. Tamaki. I made you forget because I had to leave you as well. You asked me not to leave and you started to tear up and I really didn't want you to cry in front of you mother, so I made you forget. Hikaru, Kaoru. When I told you two apart, you seemed pretty upset with me and angry at the same time. I thought I made your life miserable so I removed myself from it. Kyoya. I didn't really have a reason for why I did it to you… I guess I just got scared. You were known for your skill with finding out about everyone and I didn't want you to find out more about me, so I made you forget me. As for Haruhi, I became a sister-figure to her, and I didn't have the heart to leave her, so I didn't do what I did to you guys…" She finished, a tear leaking down her face.

"Baka." They all said, enveloping her in a group hug.

"Y-You're not mad?" She croaked out.

"Why would we be mad? You gave us back our memories of you and we could never be happier! We knew you even before you joined this club!" Tamaki said. "And don't worry, you're still my sweet daughter!"

"Again with that?" She sighed.

"Oh~! Will you show us something~?" Mitsukuni asked.

"No. Kyoya-Kun's going to kill me." She said, nervously.

"No. It's quite alright. After all, if you show us one of your powers, it'll show us what you're capable of." He said, pushing his glasses up.

"Okay then~!" She said, cheerfully. "By the way, thanks for the courage Imōto!"

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. It was just a habit now…

"What do you boys want to see?" She asked.

"Can you fly~?" They asked, excluding Kyoya and Mori… Buzz-Killers.

"Of course I can… I just don't like to." She said, letting her blue energy surround her and make her levitate off the ground.

"Oh… So that's the blue glow…?" Kyoya concluded.

"By the way, don't tell anyone this. I'd rather not be cut up and experimented on… Even though I'm half-human." Leilani said, with Haruhi chuckling in the background.

"Last time, Miyuki came over to her house with her father and Nēchan ran away thinking he was going to experiment on her." Haruhi said, still laughing.

"He had a rusty dagger!" Leilani reasoned. "I'm sensitive to a lot of things!"

"Oh, really?" The twins said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from my daughter!" Tamaki said, pulling her away, leaving the putting twins to themselves.

"Am I really your daughter?" She asked monotonously.

"Why, of course!" He screamed, glomping her.

"Well, now that you know, I can prank all of you using my powers!" Leilani squealed.

"She's like Tamaki-Senpai sometimes…" Haruhi said, sweat-dropping.

"If I had known she was a fairy, I would've given a different set of questions to her." Kyoya muttered.

"She's the princess of fairies." Haruhi said, with a smirk.

"Princess?!" The boys screeched, but Takashi just dropped his jaw.

"Woah~! You're a princess~!" Mitsukuni exclaimed. "Can I see your tiara~?"

"Oiii, Haruuuuu! You weren't meant to tell them that!" Leilani said. "But sure, you can see!"

White glittery light flew around her body and almost her entire appearance changed.

She still had the same elf-like-ish ears, canine teeth, facial features, piercings, etc. But her outfit had changed. The main thing was the pure white wings flapping on her back and the gorgeous diamond tiara sat in her hair.

"It's so pretty~!" Mitsukuni said. "And your wings~!"

Tamaki fainted at her cute outfit, but what he didn't know is that she altered the outfit so he wouldn't see what was on her arms and on her back. Hikaru and Kaoru also fainted at her entire sudden appearance and just out of shock. Takashi stumbled backwards in surprise. Kyoya's eyes widened and he _almost_ dropped his book, but he didn't. Haruhi smiled at the sight of her wings. They really were beautiful and Haruhi loved the feeling of her wings.

"Nēchan, can I touch your wings again?" Haruhi asked.

"You don't have to ask, Baka!" She said, with a giggle as the boys regained their normal personalities.

Haruhi made her way over and gently led her hand to the main lines on her wings. She let her fingers trace over the patterns.

"Let us have a turn~!" The twins whined, racing for them, but Takashi beat them to it.

He touched the tip and said, "They haven't changed…"

"I'm surprised you remember! Fairy wings never change though. You have your childhood wings, and your adult wings which you gain at the age of 13. Unless you're a late bloomer." She explained.

Tamaki appeared in front of her face, startling her slightly. "C-Can I touch your wings?" He asked, seeing that Takashi had gone back to Honey.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said, changing back to how she looked before showing her tiara – basically, her school uniform.

"Ne, Lani, how old were you when you met Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked, curiously.

"Err… Nine." She answered, pulling out her phone.

"Nine? Wait… That means you went to meet your French cousin right?" Haruhi asked.

"You're French?" Tamaki said, hurriedly coming up to her.

"I'm multiracial." She told him. "Yeah, I came to visit my cousin. Also, I wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower. I've always loved France."

"You love every country." She deadpanned.

She smiled warmly before tackling her into a hug.

"You know me too well… Sister." She whispered…

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yeah, that wasn't much of the actual episode, sorry.**

 **Hugz Kisssez was correct with her guess – Leilani is half-Fairy! So, tell me, what host should I pair Leila up with? Or should I do OCxHosts and give everyone their own little ending? Thank you so much for your reviews by the way. I always squeal with joy and wait for them to come in. They're my encouragement and I hope everyone liked this chapter!**

 **R &R + F&F**

 **BYEEE!**


	5. Attack of the Lady Manager (1)

The Sisterly Type

Chapter 5:

Attack of the Lady Manager (1)

* * *

"Leila~!" The twins sang out as soon as she walked into the Host Club room.

"Yes~?" She sang back.

"You're awfully cheerful…"

"Did something happen to you?"

"Yes! I pranked one of my teachers with a glimmer spell and created an utter disaster!" She said, spinning around.

"Oh, well done!" The two boys said, holding up their thumbs, "But, now you have to wear a kimono."

"No." She said, losing her bubbly side.

"You have to! You're a part of the Host Club!" They whined.

"That reminds me… I'd like to quit the Host Cub." She said, sheepishly.

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru shrieked.

"Yeah… I'm not leaving today… I'm leaving after around about a week-ish." She said. "But, don't tell everyone else yet."

"We'll discuss this later, but for now…"

"Put on your kimono!" He finished, holding up a light blue and white kimono.

"Was this designed by Yuzuha Hitachiin, your mother?" She asked, taking it into her hands.

"Yes!" They answered, nodding their head. "We'll help you put it on!" They said, pushing her into the changing rooms.

"No!" She screamed, trying to push them out.

"Why? You're as flat as a board. It's not like we're going to see something we shouldn't." The boys said.

"I don't care about being flat; I actually like being flat. And, I just don't like getting changed around boys." Leilani said, starting to take off her tie.

"We want to make sure…" Hikaru whined first.

"That the kimono fits you." Kaoru whined second.

"Fine. But if you try anything… I will cut you throat open." Leilani said with an all-too-innocent smile.

They sweat-dropped with a shiver before unbuttoning her shirt. Rapidly, they had her changed and fitted into the light blue, dark blue, pink and white kimono. And the result was… stunning. Part of the blue was bright and neon blue, that kind of matched her eyes. Her hair was held up in a Japanese bun, leaving out her full bangs, and it was decorated with an elegant flower clip.

"Perfect!" The twins chorused.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Leilani, are you done?" Kyoya asked through the curtains.

"Hai, Hai, coming!" Leilani said.

"Let's go!" The boys said, hooking their arms together in order to annoy Tamaki.

They dashed out of the changing rooms and stopped in front of the 'King', who started to blush when he saw Leilani.

"G-Get away from t-those shady twins." He said, taking her arm to pull her closer.

She smirked at the twins, silently celebrating their achievement.

"Haruuu, you look so cute!" Leilani squealed, hugging the shorter girl.

"Lei-La-Ni… Stop…" Haruhi choked out with a cough.

"Sorry." She blew green energy onto her to stop her from coughing.

"Thanks." She whispered before going over to her position.

* * *

"Tamaki-Kun… Tamaki-Kun, why is it you're so beautiful?" A girl asked him.

"Because I want to catch your eye, if only for one second later." He answered her.

"Why is that your voice is so mellow?" Another girl asked.

"So that my feelings may reach your heart." He told her.

"Why is it that you look at me with such moist eyes?" Another asked, clasping her hands together with a light blush on her face.

He lifted part of his bang, to reveal his tears that were on the brim of his eyes and answered, "Because your fresh, young smile make the spring in my heart overflow."

"Tamaki-Kun…" The girls sighed dreamily.

"Why are you so annoyed, Lani?" Miyuki said, coming up to her side.

"One more dreaming girl who says Tamaki-Kun will get glimmered by me until she forgets her own name." She said.

Miyuki laughed, "So you told them, huh?"

"Yeah… Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

"I think that they'll keep it a secret and become your friends. All you need to do know is… make sure you Uncle, Aunt and cousin don't find out." Miyuki said.

"The two of you _would_ wear matching kimonos, huh?" One of the twins' clients said, noting that they were wearing the same thing as each other.

"The ones that everyone is wearing today were designed by our mother. If you like, we can take your order." Hikaru said.

"It was our grandmother that dressed us, though." Kaoru said.

"And of course, it's my task to undress you, Kaoru." Hikaru said, holding Kaoru's chin.

Twincest.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said, a blush on his cheeks, "You're embarrassing me, in front of the others…" He turned his head away.

Twincest = Squealing fangirls.

"What a tender embrace!" The girls squealed in excitement.

"Haruhi-Kun, you look so cute in your kimono." Two girls suddenly came up to him.

"Sachiko-Chan, you look so adorable in your kimono and with your hair styled that way." Two girls suddenly appeared in front of her, making Miyuki accidentally send her powers flying to the ceiling. Not that it did anything.

Yep. Miyuki is also a fairy, except she's full fairy unlike the half-fairy Leilani. Miyuki was on her journey that the fairies called 'The Other Walk'. It's a time period where you experience what it's like to be a human.

"What was that?" A girl asked.

"Nothing." Both fairies said, rather fast. "Thank you for your compliment, sweethearts, but I think you're all beautiful even without these kimonos. I can't imagine how gorgeous you'd look wearing one." Leilani said, with her toothy grin.

The girls blushed and flailed their arms saying she was 'too kind'.

"How do you keep your teeth so white and straight?" A girl asked.

"How do you keep your skin so soft and fair?"

"How do you keep your hair so straight and clean?"

"How come you have pointy ears and long canine teeth?"

"One at a time." She said, starting to count off of her fingers, "I brush daily with a special toothpaste and mouthwash to keep it white. I moisturize and take care of my skin to keep it soft and fair. I brush and wash my hair on a daily basis to keep it like this. As for my ears and teeth, I was born like this and I think it makes me pretty unique so I don't mind."

"Oh, Sachiko!" Miyuki faked being wowed.

"Oh, wow!" The girls squealed.

"Haru-Chan, Sachi-Chan." Mitsukuni called out, with tears in his eyes.

 _Are these hosts using eye drops?_ Leilani thought.

"I lost one of my sandals." He said, one of them in his hand.

"You were wearing them just a while ago, weren't you?" Haru and Leila asked.

Takashi appeared by his side with his lost sandal in his hand.

"Mitsukuni…" He said, putting it on to his foot.

"Takashi."

"You left it over there." He said.

"Takashi!" He exclaimed, hugging the tall boy.

"Fantastic."

"It is fantastic."

"These tearful scenes are spreading." Haruhi, Leilani, and Miyuki said at the same time.

"How though?" Haruhi asked, walking away.

She bumped into Kaoru though, making something fall out of his sleeve – Eye drops.

"I should let you know, it's a common practice for a host."

"There isn't a girl around who wouldn't swoon over moist eyes."

"There's me." Leilani said, flicking Hikaru on the forehead, as she walked past him with a giggling Miyuki.

"That's cheating." Haruhi and Leilani said in unison.

"Oh, don't be so rigid." One of the twins said,

"Here, Haruhi, Leilani." A sweet was placed into both of their hands. "This is for you two."

It was sparkling in both of their hands as they stared at it with wide eyes.

"For us?" They both said, sweetly.

"How charming!" Both twins said.

"Haruhi-Kun, Sachiko-Chan, you like confections?"

"Haruhi's not much for sweets." Leilani said.

Then they looked at each other with a small idea.

"But, it might be nice as a memorial offering for our mothers." Both girls said with a smile.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki said to his 'daughters'. Leilani moved away, not wanting to get involved.

"Sachiko-San, is your mother not alive anymore?" One of the girls said, taking in her words from a moment ago.

"Iie. My mother passed away a very long time ago. But, I always visit her grave whenever I can." Leilani answered them.

"Where's her grave?" A girl asked.

"Mom's actual grave hasn't been revealed to me." She lied. She couldn't mention the real place. But then she added a truth, "But, when I was younger, I built a grave for her in England, so I always visit that one. I found out that my mother liked sunsets like me. So, I built it on a hill where she could always watch it."

"That's so sweet of you. She must be really happy." They said.

"I hope so. I also made a small display for her in my home, here, in Japan. You guys are welcome to come to my house to see it." Leilani said.

"I'll be there, just so you know." Miyuki said.

"Can I come?" Tamaki said, coming up to her.

"No. I'm not comfortable with boys… They usually mock me and my devotion and care towards my mother." She exaggerated, just for show.

"I would never do that!" He cried, tears in his eyes.

"Are those tears fake, too?" Leilani asked.

"My tears are always genuine. Crying without eye drops is the mark of a true host." He told her, holding a hand to his heart.

He danced around Haruhi and Leilani next, asking if they'd fallen for him yet, making Miyuki also tease her.

"Got to go." Miyuki whispered, receiving a nod, before teleporting out like a creep. Leilani shook her head in a disapproval. And Tamaki shrieked when she suddenly vanished with no trace left.

"Another… One…" He muttered in shock.

Out of her eye, she saw someone standing at the doorway, sneaking glances.

 _She looks like Renge…_ Leilani thought.

"Huh? We have a new guest." The twins said in unison, speeding to the door, roses outstretched to welcome her.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." Kaoru said, offering a red rose.

"It isn't any fun just to watch." Hikaru added, offering his rose.

"Come on." They both said, still offering the roses.

Before Tamaki interfered.

"What the…" Leilani muttered, looking at Haruhi.

The next thing she heard was Tamaki being slapped and pushed backwards, by the words, "No! Don't touch me, you phony prince!"

Which shocked all of the members of the Host Club. Next thing they knew, she was throwing insults at Tamaki, saying he wasn't good enough to be the prince character of the club.

That's when Leilani realised that it was indeed Renge Houshakuji… God, that girl was annoying but sometimes good company...

"By any chance, are you…?" Kyoya started, but he was cut off when Renge attacked him with a hug saying that she wanted to meet her Kyoya- _Sama_. And that he was her own prince.

* * *

"Fiancée?"

"Kyoya-Senpai's?"

"Yes. My name is Houshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st-Year, Class A tomorrow." She said.

"Look, he's mad." Hikaru said, indicating to the wallowing King of the Host Club who was indeed sat on the ground, not speaking.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this husband and wife thing stick?" Kyoya asked.

"It is indeed love at first sight!" Renge said, drawing attention to herself. "The way you were admiring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking… And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty…"

"Do you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

Leilani, however, thought over what she was saying and searching through all the anime, manga, and video games in her head. Yes, a secret otaku.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" She cried.

"Renge, do you have him confused with Ichijo Miyabi from the love simulation game – Uki-Doki Memorial?" Leilani asked.

"Not confused. He's my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" Renge corrected her.

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"An otaku?!"

"She's an otaku?!"

"I've never seen one before!"

"I see now. You're infatuated with this character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going as far as to delude yourself into thinking we're engaged. This Miyabi-Kun probably wears glasses too, right?" Kyoya concluded.

"Ichijo Miyabi is actually a little like you. He has a similar face structure and your glasses. If you died your hair a dark brown, wore a red scarf, then you'd pass as his twin brother!" Leilani told him.

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru screamed at her.

"A little…" She admitted sheepishly.

"So, she's not really your fiancée?" Tamaki asked, weakly.

"I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage. In fact, this is my first time meeting her…" Kyoya answered.

Tamaki sighed in relief as the others sweat-dropped.

"Leilani?!" Renge finally realised it was her and tackled her into a hug.

"You know her?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Yes." Leilani struggled to say.

Renge quickly get off and scurried over to Kyoya.

"According to my research, Kyoya-Sama, I understand that you administer everything in the club."

"That's right. Kyo-Chan is our director." Mitsukuni told the French Otaku.

"The director? That's perfect." Renge said. "I've always dreamed about being the drawing card for a business."

"We don't need one. We're a host club after all." The twins said to her, only to go by as ignored.

"I've made up my mind." She said, twirling around. "I'm going to be the Host Club's manager."

"Hey, Kyoya…" Tamaki whined.

"She's the daughter of a client who's important to the Ootori Family, so I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite." Kyoya said to him.

"Can I glimmer her?" Leilani whispered to him.

"I thought you knew her? Why would you glimmer her?" Kyoya asked.

"I know her, doesn't mean she's my bestie!" She said.

"She knows your real name." He pointed out as Tamaki rested his head against the sofa and cried.

"Everyone, it's going to a pleasure working with you." Renge said. "Oh, and Leilani, it's so good to see you again!"

She once again attacked her with a hug. "Ha-Ha, Renge, so good to see you again. How you been?"

"Just fine! What about you? How's Kian? Is he okay? Does he go to Ouran?!" She asked her.

"I'm fine too. Kian is probably fine too and he's doing well with his studies, but no, he doesn't go to Ouran." She told her, with a fake smile.

"Oh, well tell him said hi. So, have you gotten a boyfriend yet?!" She asked enthusiastically. For this question, the Host Club circled around them.

"N-No, I haven't." She stuttered.

"You should go out with Kian!" She yelled.

"No! I don't need a boyfriend!" Leilani said, standing up and pushing all the boys away.

"I'll get you one!" Renge exclaimed, walking out of the door.

"W-What? Renge!" She screamed.

The door closed loudly, and electricity sparked from Leilani's body. From her hand, a bunch of white electricity shot up towards the sky due to her anger.

"Calm down, Leila! You're going to destroy the school!" Haruhi shouted.

"Maybe they'll make it less pink next time…" She muttered, letting her feet touch the ground.

"She made… electricity…" Tamaki whispered.

"I'm half-fairy. Get it in your head, Tamaki." Leilani said.

He started to sulk in the corner, much to the club's amusement.

"My daughter's being mean to me." He cried.

"That's not even possible. I'm one year younger than you. I'm half-FAIRY, meaning not human, and I was born in England, somewhere that you haven't been. Also, Kyoya can't be the mother because he's a _male_." Leilani explained, only making him cry more.

"At least someone understands." Kyoya muttered.

"By the way, Renge doesn't know I'm Fairy, so don't tell her. She'll gossip until she's dead." Leilani said, sighing afterwards.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Haruhi said. "Let's go."

"Yeah… I'm so tired!" The blue-eyed girl cried, picking up her bag.

Kyoya, noticing her bag, started to note something in his black notebook. Her bag was a blush pink colour - Michael Kors. As a 'commoner', he wouldn't expect her to waste money on expensive bags. She also had an iPhone… Was she really a commoner?

"Are you really a commoner?" Kyoya asked, just as she placed her hand on the golden handle.

"Well, obviously not." She mumbled, before walking out with a smirking Haruhi, who knew almost everything about her.

* * *

The Host Club had gathered together near the couches, listening to Tamaki, unwillingly, and much to the two girls of the Host Club's annoyance.

"I thought about it all last night." Tamaki started. "And having a lady manager might not be that bad."

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious isn't it? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Leilani. If the three become closer to each other and become best friends, Haruhi might get more girlish and Leilani will stop playing with you two shady twins. With both girls sharing their girly-ness with Haruhi, it might stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki answered them.

"Good grief." Both girls sweat-dropped.

"Now is our change to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends, other than Leilani, in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's not good for her. What's better is, Renge and Leilani know each other, meaning they can work together!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Like you have room to talk." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

They were all interrupted when Renge walked in through the door to speak to them, "Everyone. Renge, your Host Club manager, has baked some cookies." She brought them out to show everyone.

"Oh… How ladylike! I'm so moved!" Tamaki said, flying next to her.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince." Renge told him, losing her bubbly face.

Tamaki vanished and reappeared in his sulking side, next to the wall, where a black upset aura radiated off of him.

Renge appeared next to Kyoya, hearts flying around her whilst she held out the batch to him, "They might be a little burnt, but I know what you're going to say, Kyoya-Sama."

"Anything you make is going to be delicious, of course!" Miyabi said…

"Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya." She cried, holding her face whilst Honey nibbled on the cookie.

"You're right. These are burnt." He told her.

"Mitsukuni, stop, they're bad for you." Takashi said, appearing behind the short boy.

Without warning, it was as if Renge turned into Medusa and she started to chase the two third-years around the room.

Leilani lightly clicked her finger, and Renge tripped over the air near her feet, to Honey's relief and the twins' amusement. Haruhi and Leilani then both took a cookie and had a bite from it.

"They're savoury, and not all that bad." Haruhi said, with Leilani softly nodding. Behind them, the twins watched and hatched a small plan to annoy Tamaki.

As Haruhi and Leilani put a bit of the cookie into their mouth, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared before them.

"Let us see." They both said, Hikaru biting off Haruhi's cookie, and Kaoru biting off Leilani's cookie.

"Oh look, you have crumbs on your faces." They both said, Hikaru licking it off Haruhi's face, and Kaoru licking it off Leilani's face.

They grinned at both girls as they rubbed the spot they licked, with Tamaki screeching behind them, trying to tell Kyoya.

"Before anyone realised it, they've become a congenial classmate quartet." Kyoya commented on the four first-years.

"You know, if you'd just say so, we would've gotten them off ourselves and if you wanted one, they're right here." Leilani said, furrowing her brows together, holding out the batch.

"Y-Your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki shouted, holding Leilani's face as Haruhi quickly scooted away. "You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?"

"Is this what they call sexual harassment? Please don't sexually harass me…" Leilani said to him, looking away.

"Harassing you?! If I'm harassing you, then those shady twins are twice as guilty!" Tamaki yelled.

"Actually no they aren't. I _let_ them do it. However, I will _not_ accept you doing this to me." Leilani said, fighting back a laugh.

The twins started to laugh, "O-Okay, s-sorry sir." They said, whilst laughing at Leilani's comment.

"Renge-Chan, Renge-Chan, do you want some milk?" Mitsukuni asked, with a cup of milk in his hand.

"Too tepid." She muttered.

"Eh?"

"It's all too tepid!" She shouted.

The Host Club froze their actions to look at her.

"Except for Kyoya-Sama, and maybe Leilani-Chan, all of your characters are too lukewarm!" She exclaimed. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you! If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug. And Mori Senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honour student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince. And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay? Oh, and Leilani, I'll need your help with setting up and you can join some scenes okay? Since, you know, you're already an actress!"

"Thank you, I'm honoured." Kyoya said to her.

"Oh, boy." Leilani blinked and sighed.

"The lonesome prince. That's perfect for me." Tamaki said, standing in a sudden spotlight.

"That's probably the one she got most wrong." Both brunettes said.

"Kyoya-Senpai…" Hikaru hissed, grabbing him by his shoulder, as did Kaoru.

"You've got to do something about it!" Kaoru said.

"But, his highness seems up for it." Kyoya reasoned, pointing at the posing boy who was asking if he looked in character.

"That's pretty good, Tamaki-San. Now, it would be even better if there was some rain."

"Well, let's just see how it goes, shall we?" Kyoya said, holding his own chin. "Something interesting will come of it, I'll bet."

"Leila~, do something!" Both twins whined.

"I can't. She's too into it now. There's no stopping her."

"Glimmer her."

"And risk getting caught? No thank you." She said, walking to the couch, leaving sweat-dropping twins.

* * *

 **A/N:** **School starts on Tuesday 6** **th** **, which is tomorrow for me. It's currently 20:05… I need to shower, get everything ready, and change, etc. for school tomorrow. But, I wanted to update for you supporters. Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and follows.**

 **And please choose parings everyone! Your opinion counts and I will tally them up. Next update will be around my birthday, sorry, which is 11** **th** **September (Yes 9/11, my sister always says it). Seeya then!**


	6. AN: Special Note

**A/N:** **Special Note**

For anyone who didn't ready the last A/N, I said that September 11th is my birthday, which is today for me! Happy Birthday to me! :D

I have been really busy and couldn't write up another chapter for The Sisterly Type, so I'm sorry. I will update soon though. Another story is coming out for OHSHC, so keep a look out for it.

Also, for anyone who celebrates Eid and reads my stories, Eid Mubarak to you guys. I hope you enjoy your day either tomorrow or the day after, depends.

Leave many tips, suggestions, pair suggestions, etc. in reviews. I read every single review even if I don't reply to them :)

 **BYE!**


End file.
